Caught By a Kiss!
by AlmineGoneWild
Summary: Chloe is being her regular bratty self but accidentally takes her bullying a little too far. When Adrien rescues Marinette from taking the fall and their lips accidentally meet, Adrien finds he is reminded of his first kiss with Ladybug as Cat Noir. Could it be that the bubbly dark haired beauty that sits behind him is the love of his life? Perhaps another kiss will reveal her.


**_Caught by a Kiss!_** ** _One-Shot_**

It was just an ordinary school day. No akuma attacks – perhaps Hawkmoth was taking a break – no overdue projects – the teachers were surprisingly lax on homework – no Chloe Bourgeois spoiling the moment – yet – and just like always, no progress with Adrien.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat behind the boy of her dreams lost in thought as the rest of the class surrounding her took notes or did other things to make them look like they were taking notes. She couldn't help herself sighing every few minutes because just that morning she'd bumped into Adrien again and he'd elegantly caught her before she'd fallen like how a prince would catch his princess.

The way they'd been positioned afterwards made it look as though he'd been about to kiss her and now she was over the moon lost in her own thoughts. However, that had been the only thing that'd happened between her and Adrien that day and nothing else as she couldn't even talk to him properly afterwards. Alya had once again had to save her tail.

Now as the time ticked slowly by, she replayed the scenario in her head, even adding in a kissing scene courtesy of her active imagination. Finally when the bell rang for class and furthermore the day to end, Alya had to pinch Marinette just to get her attention so she could walk home. As they left the room, they talked about the morning event.

"Girl, I can't believe you froze up like that!" Alya exclaimed exasperatedly then paused. "Oh wait…I can. But seriously if you're just going to keep clamming up like that every time then somebody else is going to get there before you do at the rate you're going!" Marinette hung her head.

"Yeah, I know but…I just can't help it Alya," she explained. "Every time I get too close to Adrien I start to freeze up, get clammy and can't even speak right but that's because my heart is palpitating faster and my head is getting dizzy while butterflies dance around in my stomach." She held the very spot where the activity was happening even as they spoke as if to try and slow them down and prove a point. She groaned.

"Okay girl just calm down," Alya cautioned. "You know how you get if you get too high on cloud nine. Let's make it out of school today without any bad luck happening." Marinette nodded glumly, allowing Alya to lead her down the stairs so she didn't fall. However, their plans were interrupted by a certain blonde haired brat blocking their way.

"Well, well if it isn't hopeless, clumsy Marinette!" Chloe sneered. Her 'BFF' slash personal assistant, Sabrina wore a sneer of her own to the side. Meanwhile, Marinette grew an uninterested and irate look.

"(Sigh) what do you want Chloe?" she asked annoyed. Chloe huffed.

"Well for starters…you should think about a wardrobe change. That outfit is so 'out' that every outfit that's actually 'in' has been offended." Marinette rolled her eyes at her life-long rival.

"Oh please," Alya huffed beside her. "Like we need fashion advise from Ms. Snob!" Chloe snarled.

"Ugh, how rude!" she snapped stamping her foot immaturely. However, she regained her original composure and continued her onslaught.

"Any who, secondly is this…and it's the most important," she said leaning into Marinette's personal space, he sneer worsening. Marinette had to lean back or risk having the girl make contact her own forehead.

"Secondly stay away from my Adrikens, he's mine and commoner trash like you don't belong with him, got it!?" she threatened. This got both Marinette and Alya heated up with Marinette blushing slightly.

"As if I'm going to listen to you," Marinette snapped back. "Adrien isn't anybody's Chloe, not even yours."

"Yeah so quit clinging off of him every time you see him cause all you're doing is making him uncomfortable," Alya added in knowing full well how the boy cringed every time it happened. Chloe snarled.

"Ugh, my daddy's the mayor if you had forgotten and I won't stand for being treated in such a way! I can have you suspended just as easily as I had your friend here!" Chloe snapped back, a smirk twisting her face. Alya glowered about to charge forward.

"Why you…" she growled. Marinette had to stop her from attacking because they were still on the stairs and if anyone misplaced their footing in such a precarious situation they'd take a trip down to the bottom and quite painfully as well.

"Humph, what're you going to do Cesaire," Chloe taunted. "If you so much as lay a finger on me I'll have you permanently banned from school for such an assault!" Alya only got more fired up trying to get to the girl.

"Don't think your father's status will save you for long Bourgeois," Alya snapped. "Sooner or later you'll be knocked off of that pedestal you sit on and nothing will stop me from going all out!" Chloe laughed derisively.

"Whatever, you just keep fantasizing about that then." she turned to Marinette again. "And as for you…I'm serious. I've had it with you getting too close to my Adrikens and it's going to stop or else I'll just have to start ruining your reputation until no self-respecting big shot designer will ever look your way again…" she paused with an evil smirk adorning her face. "And that goes double for that so called bakery you call home!" Marinette's eyes widened before her anger mounted until she was right in Chloe's face.

"Listen here Miss Priss," she hissed in her face causing Chloe to back up some. "I don't care what you do to me. You can break up my reputation until no one not even Alya would look twice at me but…if you ever threaten my family's bakery like that again or anyone else I hold dear for that matter then I swear I'll make you wish you were never born!" The threat was a lot darker than anticipated but it did warrant the desired effect. Chloe Bourgeois was shaken.

However it only lasted a moment before she was right back to being angry, even more so now that she'd been threatened by a commoner and with this anger came even more malice.

"Don't think you can threaten me like that and get away with it!" she screamed in the cobalt haired girl's face. "I'll have you locked up where not even the sunlight can touch you and then we'll see how tough you are then! Now get out of my face!" Chloe screamed and she immediately shoved Marinette as hard as she could and that's…when it all happened.

The two girls had been standing sideways facing one another on the same step while they'd been arguing heatedly – Marinette closer to one side when Chloe had gotten in her personal space. So when Chloe shoved Marinette to get back at her, ultimately Marinette was shoved hard – harder than it was thought possible of Chloe – spine first into the metal railing of the stairs, causing her to lose her breath immediately and for her head to grow nauseously dizzy. As the room began to pitch, so too did Marinette's balance on the stairs and everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as her feet were suddenly leaving the ground and she began to back flip over the railing of the stairs. Fear flashed through the four girl's eyes for different reasons and Alya and even Sabrina instinctively moved to stop her from toppling from such a scary height.

Marinette watched in painfully slow motion as she fell backwards over the railing, her best friend and Sabrina unable to catch her in time while Chloe remained frozen in horror at what she'd done, not meaning to have gone that far. Then she was falling, her heart racing in her chest, fear seizing her muscles. She couldn't move and she wished more than anything for her superhero reflexes to kick in, for her yo-yo to materialize by her side so she could use it. She could even sense Tikki in her purse becoming mortified by the situation. And still she fell, closer and closer to the hard cement below knowing full well that as a civilian she could die.

As time sped up, she squeezed her eyes shut in fear as her stomach did a backflip. She thought she was done for until…two strong arms embraced her. Her weight sent the owner of those arms along with her to the ground, the two twisting until she was closer to the cement and her head hit it – though not as hard as it could have. The two then wound up rolling a few times until they came to a complete stop and suddenly she felt as her lips met her rescuer's with the momentum.

Marinette's lips remained locked with these new ones and she was too dizzy and dazed to move while the owner of the other lips seemed to be surprised and tense for a moment before relaxing subconsciously into it. It was like a spark had been ignited and everything outside of their bubble became fuzzy and unimportant as sound was almost inaudible other than the soft thrum of two hearts. The two remained like this for some time before Marinette finally re-found her senses and shakily backed away slowly from the person unlocking their lips, opening her eyes since they'd automatically closed before and tried to come to terms with the situation. She shook some, her head throbbing as her glazed eyes glanced downward at his chest.

"I…I'm s-sorry," she stammered meekly. "I didn't mean to…I mean…I'm not sure what…I…hope you don't feel too embarrassed…t-thanks for s-saving me a-and s-sorry!"

"Uh…n-no problem," stammered the voice of a boy. But it wasn't just any boy. Marinette froze recognizing the voice. She shakily looked up and her eyes landed on a blushing Adrien Agreste, looking down at her with flushed cheeks and surprised yet concerned green eyes, holding her in a close proximity embrace to keep her steady. Her heart clenched painfully and her mind reeled. But finally the realization of what'd just happened caught up with her. She yelped, trying to stand up like a frightened rabbit only to fall back down on her rear once she got to a crouch. She shook considerably.

"Woah girl, take it easy…just breathe," Alya called coming down to try and help her friend. Marinette had begun hyperventilating some and her shivers were worsening by the second. What made it worse was when Chloe from above finally let her anger boil over to replace her guilt.

"No!" she screamed in fury and began ranting but only Sabrina was really listening despite how loud she was being. Meanwhile their classmates who'd been nearby either on the lower or upper level had all come close and were whispering to one another with concern about what'd just transpired. Marinette's head was throbbing, a migraine easily making her swirling emotions its source for growth. Adrien looked more concerned.

"Marinette please just breathe," Alya tried again to calm her friend whose hyperventilating was getting worse. Adrien tried to help Marinette.

"Marinette…a-are you okay?" he wondered. Poor Marinette couldn't breathe and everything just made her headache worse. Suddenly as she realized Adrien was staring at her with utmost concern, tears brimmed in her eyes and she suddenly stood up on shaky legs and pushed off, taking the way out of the school and starting to silently cry and sniffle as she went.

"Marinette!" cried Alya with concern as she hefted Marinette's bag she'd dropped earlier along with her own and ignored everyone else as she ran after her best friend. Meanwhile Chloe brushed past everyone seething while Sabrina followed and finally, Nino made his way down the stairs after having run from the library.

"Dude…" he panted. "What happened?" Adrien stared after Alya chasing Marinette, confused as hell on what was going on.

"I…I don't know," he breathed. Nino regarded him before throwing an arm around his shoulder with somewhat of a grin playing at his lips.

"Ya know…I think that was your first real kiss dude!" He stated. Adrien remained transfixed.

"Y-yeah?" he breathed again. Well technically his first kiss had been stolen by his lady but no one needed to know that. He could barely remember it himself since he had been under Dark Cupid's influence. He felt some worry build up within.

"I hope she'll be alright," he muttered.

"Well she might be outrageously scared and embarrassed…even more than you might think," Rose piped up coming up to meet him as he and Nino started heading for the exit. Adrien turned to her.

"How so?" he wondered. Rose turned to stare after their friend with a sympathetic smile.

"Well it's not every day you accidentally fall on top of and kiss your ultimate crush like that," stated the sweet girl causing Adrien to do a double take.

"Rose," hissed Nino. Rose turned to him curiously before realization occurred and her hands clapped over her mouth in a panic.

"Oh! That's right! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. Nino sighed shaking his head.

"Well it's too late now," he muttered.

"Sorry," the girl repeated. Adrien regarded Nino with surprise.

"Is that true? Does Marinette…actually have a crush on me?" he wondered incredulously. Nino chuckled and patted his friend on his back as they left Rose at the top of the front stairs to the building. He then sighed.

"Well…since it's out there…yeah, she's crazy about you," he admitted.

"How long have you known?" Nino shrugged.

"Probably since the whole Animan incident where Alya spilled it to me by accident in the zoo," he explained. "Honestly man…the whole class knows which is one of the reasons why Chloe doesn't like her. But seriously…you never noticed before?" Adrien reeled back with shock, looking down at his shoes in shame.

"No…I…I just thought I made her uncomfortable sometimes because I'm the son of her favourite fashion designer and because our first encounter was…well…not exactly a good start."

"But she's not afraid to speak to your old man and last time I checked she's long since forgotten that part about how you met," Nino pointed out. Adrien blushed.

"Are you serious? I mean…I knew she wasn't really afraid of my father but…" he sighed as he turned to watch Alya disappear around the corner of the street. He honestly felt bad for not noticing her before when some signs – now that he thought about it – couldn't have been more obvious. Nino patted him on his back.

"Yeah well…can't blame you I guess," Nino reassured. "After all I didn't even know how I felt about Alya until that one time and now I'm sure. But anyways I've gotta head home. Mom's got me watching my cousins which is going to be a total pain!" Adrien sighed sympathetically.

"Yeah good luck with that. See you tomorrow dude," he said, fist bumping with Nino before his best friend ran off. He watched him go before subconsciously turning in the direction he knew Marinette's bakery was from the last time he'd been. Suddenly the blush on his cheeks from before returned slightly as he subconsciously lifted his fingers to his lips which he caressed in thought.

"Marinette…" he whispered remembering the kiss. It may have been non-intentional but for some reason he swore it had felt…right…familiar almost. How? He had no idea; just the memory of how warm it'd felt and how it'd stirred up something within him.

He lowered his hand still in a daze as he walked over to where his car was waiting to pick him up and got in. On the way home, he couldn't think of anything else but Marinette and the accidental kiss.

Meanwhile, as Marinette had run away from the school, she'd been having trouble paying attention to where she was going and keeping herself upright. Luckily Alya had caught up and tugged her friend back onto the sidewalk before she could be run over by a large delivery truck. Marinette tried to breathe and think but the two recent scares were enough to send her into feinting – almost.

Girl, calm down!" Alya yelled at her friend as she shook her by the shoulders. "You're scaring me Marinette, please just…calm down. I'm here," she said, her voice softening. Marinette blinked three times slowly before her tears came out in a rush and she leaned into Alya's hug. She shuddered as she sobbed and hiccupped. Alya looked at her friend sympathetically before sighing and turning her towards the now walkable crosswalk.

"C'mon now…let's get you home," she said softly. Marinette nodded with comprehension as her tears continued to soak her friend's shirt. As soon as they reached the bakery, both Tom and Sabine, Marinette's parents noticed something was wrong. Since her mother was busy with a customer at the cash register, Marinette's father stopped them first, a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything alright Alya?" he asked her friend. Alya smiled up at Tom.

"Marinette just had a rough day is all," she said. "She accidentally…" she leaned in to whisper into Tom's ear the events that'd happened just a few moments ago. He drew back with more concern creasing his forehead.

"Marinette," he said gently, trying to coax the sniffling girl to look up at him. She did so slowly. He didn't even need to say anything as he held his arms open for a hug which Marinette accepted almost immediately. As Tom held onto his daughter he rubbed her back.

"It's okay," he whispered. "We're here for you Marinette." Marinette nodded starting to tear up more as her mother came over. Her husband met her eyes and they exchanged a sort of understanding between one another and all Sabine had to do was join in the group hug with Alya already entrapped as well by Tom's massive arms. For the longest time they just stayed like that, even as another customer entered. Finally they let go.

"I'm going to take Mari up to her room now," Alya said. Sabine nodded.

"Of course. Would you like to stay over for dinner Alya?" she replied. Alya gave her a warm smile.

"Unfortunately my parents are expecting me to babysit tonight," she apologized. "I have to get home soon." Sabine nodded.

"Well thank you for walking Marinette home," Tom thanked the girl. "We couldn't have asked for a better friend of our daughter." Alya blushed.

"Thanks Mr. Dupain-Cheng!" She exclaimed before turning Marinette towards the door leading into her house from the bakery. Once inside, Alya led her upstairs to their apartment then up through the trapdoor leading into Marinette's room. Alya then had her sit down on her day bed in the corner. Marinette's sobs faltered as her voice cracked.

"Thank you Alya," she said. Alya smiled.

"That's okay Mari," she replied. "I'm sure things will be better once they've sorted out. Also…if you're worried about Adrien…"

"Alya please," Marinette begged. "I…I don't want to talk about Adrien right now. I'm just so tired I want to go to sleep." Alya rested a hand on her best friend's shoulder and gave her another sympathetic smile.

"Of course," she agreed. "Just know I'll be there to talk with you whenever you need to." Marinette nodded. "See you tomorrow Mari," Alya said as she quickly gave her best friend a hug and left her to go babysit her siblings. Marinette sighed as the trapdoor to her room finally closed. The red blur known as Tikki came flying out of Marinette's purse.

"Marinette…are you going to be okay?" the kwami asked with concern. Marinette sighed as she stood and started changing into her pajamas despite the early hour.

"I'm not sure Tikki…everything's all just a fast going blur of emotion. I think I just really need to sleep on it," she tried to reassure the kwami. Tikki flew up to nuzzle her cheek.

"You know Alya's not the only one who'll be here for you," Tikki told her. Marinette smiled as she ascended the ladder to her bed. Propping open the small glass trapdoor above her bed to let in some air, she settled down into the blankets and closed her eyes, the dried tears on her cheeks glowing with the red of her face.

"Thanks Tikki," she said. She lied down and pulled up the covers to just under her chin and closed her eyes with a yawn. "Hopefully…a miracle will happen and…somehow things will be alright," she sighed as she shrank down into her pillow and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Adrien looked at the door again anxiously. He'd barely been able to sleep last night let alone focus on his photoshoot. He'd had to allow Nathalie to schedule another one since the photographer hadn't gotten all the photos he'd wanted and his father had found out then gave him a lecture. Afterwards he'd still been unable to forget about the kiss.

"Dude are you doing alright?" wondered Nino. Adrien sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I just…last night was very rough," he admitted. "I…can't stop thinking about 'it' and…I can't stop thinking about 'her'!" He looked to the door again slightly annoyed. "Geez, has she always been this late?" he wondered. Nino snorted.

"Dude, I don't know if you've noticed but you're both always this late with some excuse in the morning. Sometimes you cut classes too and at the same time. Of course…then an akuma attack always happens and you guys go missing for like the whole thing sometimes…"

"Wait what?" Adrien asked. "What did you say?" Nino shook his head.

"Only that both you and Marinette seem to disappear together during Akuma attacks all of the time then reappear afterwards claiming to have been victims or something. It's crazy messed up man; I'm tellin' ya, you two are almost always in sync." Adrien blinked almost not believing what he'd heard. Could it be possible that…no…no way that would be jumping the gun and there was no proof she hadn't been a victim while he'd had to be Cat Noir and save everyone.

Then there'd been that time with the Evillustrator where he'd had to ask for Marinette's help during her little 'date' and he'd even rescued her from the Gamer that one time too. But then…each time he'd been alone with her and Ladybug had been…somewhere else. He didn't believe she'd told him what secret mission she'd had to attend to anyways after she'd shown up late for the final battle with Evillustrator. Oh great…now the thought that Marinette could be Ladybug was on his mind and he didn't think it was possible yet…couldn't deny some of the similarities that were now becoming painfully obvious.

After a while of waiting anxiously, the door burst open and in came…Alya Cesaire breathing heavily just as the bell had rung.

"Whoo; made it!" she exclaimed before going up and taking her seat. Adrien couldn't help it so as Ms. Bustier took her place at the front of the room and began to break down what the day's class would entail, he turned to Alya.

"Hey um Alya…where's Marinette today?" he asked nervously. Alya seemed surprised he'd asked then sighed leaning in.

"Actually it's the reason I was almost late," she explained. "Usually we sometimes meet up along the way to school so when she didn't arrive I thought she was just running late and after what happened yesterday…well I went over to her place to check on her and Mr. Dupain-Cheng says she has a fever. She's not doing too well." Adrien got worried.

"Why's that?" he wondered.

"Well, last night after I walked her home and her parents went to check on her they found that she was burning up pretty badly so they called a family doctor in and he says Marinette's suffered some slight bruising along her spine and some mental stress along with a concussion and other stuff. She'll probably get through this but I don't think she'll be at school for a while." Adrien turned around slowly in a daze. Marinette was sick…because of yesterday? Was some of it…his fault? He shook his head trying to clear it but for some reason couldn't get rid of the sticky thoughts. Ms. Bustier started attendance calling out everyone's name.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" she eventually asked looking around. There was no answer. "No Marinette today?" Chloe scoffed from her seat.

"Humph! She probably realized what she did in front of me yesterday would get her expelled anyways so she's probably dropped out," she stated smugly. Sabrina giggled nervously beside her. Adrien felt his blood boil but it was Alya who stood up and spoke back to her.

"Actually if you weren't so bent on getting your way all the time; she'd be here with no problem!" Alya shot back at her.

"Alya!" exclaimed Ms. Bustier. "Please do not pass blame for someone's absence." Alya huffed.

"I can't help it if it's true!" She stated angrily. "Marinette's home with an abnormally high fever because 'someone' shoved her into and over a metal railing yesterday and now she has a bruised spine; concussion and post- traumatic stress! Are you happy now?!" She demanded of the blonde.

Everyone started whispering around the room and Adrien could tell Chloe was shrinking slightly in her seat. Clearly she hadn't meant to go so far but it was still unforgivable unless she'd learnt her lesson from it which she clearly hadn't. Sabrina meanwhile had stopped laughing and was shrinking down lower than Chloe even though she hadn't done anything. Ms. Bustier tried to bring order back to the class.

"Alright that's enough of that!" she demanded. "Clearly Marinette isn't coming to school today because of a fever caused by a few minor injuries but it's nothing to overreact about. Thank you for telling me Ms. Cesaire but please do refrain from trying to heatedly blame others directly whether it's their fault or not in the future!" Alya huffed and sat down knowing that Ms. Bustier was only trying to keep things fair and orderly. "Alright, now let's continue with attendance then start today's lesson!"

As class got underway, Adrien found he still couldn't concentrate on anything. He did his best to take notes but he wound up subconsciously doodling ladybugs on his page and pictures of Marinette's derby hat she'd designed once and he'd worn. Of course the thought that she could also be his lady kept crossing his mind thanks to Nino's point made earlier and he had to keep dismissing it with not enough evidence to prove anything. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, lunch break finally rolled around and Adrien found himself unable to really eat so instead he just played with his food. Nino gave him a concerned look.

"Dude; you gonna like…eat anything?" he asked. Adrien shook himself from his daze to look at his friend then sighed.

"Sorry Nino…I just…can't stop thinking about…things," he said. Nino smirked.

"Things like…your kiss with Marinette and her having a huge crush on you?" he questioned causing Adrien's face to become bright red.

"No!" his voice cracked. He hadn't meant for his voice to crack but it'd been such an embarrassment to be caught. Nino laughed.

"Dude you know it's okay to like her back right?" his friend patted him on the back. Adrien's face remained red as he pushed the hand away.

"Don't even joke about that," he told him. "I…we…I mean…we're just…friends; yeah just friends." Nino shook his head.

"Look I may not be totally fantastic with the whole love thing myself but I can totally tell when my best bud's got it bad! I mean I totally get it; I had a crush on Marinette once too. It was just too easy to fall for that smile; her confidence whenever she stood up to Chloe; her adorable stuttering whenever she was nervous; her musical laugh…hey are you alright?" He waved a hand in front of Adrien's face which was nearly completely red now. His eyes had glazed over and he was thinking about every word his friend had used to describe his other 'friend'. His heart was beating faster than he thought possible as he remembered having kissed – even if only by accident – 'that' smile; confidence; adorable stuttering and musical laugh. Nino laughed.

"I knew it!" he snickered.

"S-shut-up!" stuttered Adrien. Suddenly they heard a squeal from somewhere nearby and turned to see Alya headed their way. She sat down between him and Nino.

"Guys you are never going to believe what I just got!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What'd ya get?" Nino asked curiously leaning over as Alya held up her phone. Adrien, curious as well, leaned over and watched and waited to see the news that'd gotten Alya so excited.

"Well, you know how during valentine's day, Kim was Dark Cupid and Ladybug and Cat Noir had to defeat him but like nobody really got any footage and I was way bummed?" They blinked, glancing at one another then turned back to her.

"Um…sure?" they said in unison. She giggled and pulled up a video on her phone.

"Well as luck would have it; it would seem an old grouchy man who'd been on the same street was hiding from Dark Cupid's arrows and was able to get some good footage on his old camera since he was over looked by Dark Cupid already being grouchy and negative and then it took him a while because he wasn't any good with getting videos onto computers but he finally got his son who's one of the Ladyblog's followers to upload it and send it to me. I was so stoked after I saw it and I'm posting it as soon as possible. So anyways…this is what happened!" She pulled up the video and played it. Adrien could've fainted then died right there.

The video started with him protecting Ladybug from one of Dark Cupid's arrows, getting hit then attacking her. Then there was some running – pretty fit for a grouchy old man – before he saw he'd teamed up with Dark Cupid for a little while. Honestly he could kick himself for having said all of those rotten things to her. Then she used her Lucky Charm after he'd threatened her with Cataclysm – which made him want to tear his hair out – and got the Candy Apple shaped like a heart with black spots on it stuck to Dark Cupid's head where he had to remove it with his shooting hand which ended with his fingers getting stuck to the string of the bow. The angle here wasn't too good so all they got was his back towards them.

Next he as Cat Noir had pinned Ladybug down threatening to take her earrings and Dark Cupid was washing off the sticky Candy from the apple in the fountain. The old man moved to the side for a better angle and the angle couldn't have been any more perfect. Then he watched as he was about to take out the earrings, Ladybug caught his face in her hands and pulled him down with incredible strength into a forceful kiss. His face couldn't have turned any redder. It was so red it could match his lady's outfit. Of course the rest of the footage was of them taking down the bad guy now that he was broken from the spell but he barely paid any attention to that. Alya looked at them excitedly.

"Well what do you think?" she asked. "Awesome video or what?" Nino shrugged.

"It looks okay for what an old dude could accomplish," he admitted. He turned and nudged Adrien nonchalantly. "Dude, what do you think?"

"Did it have to be about kissing?" he whined meekly which caused Alya's eyebrows to furrow and Nino to burst out into some raucous laughter.

"I'll bet that just made it worse for you huh?" **You have no idea,** Adrien thought sourly. Alya grew a knowing look.

"Oh I see…still thinking about yesterday huh?" she asked playfully. Adrien shrunk up trying to hide from her and Nino. Nino leaned over and whispered to her.

"He hasn't been able to take decent notes in class and can't seem to down his lunch. He's definitely got love on the brain," he snickered.

"It's not love!" Adrien protested rather loudly.

"Nope; just a girl named Marinette right?" Alya teased.

"Would you two just please cut it out!?" Adrien begged causing the two to laugh.

"Alright, alright," Alya breathed. "But don't think you've avoided this conversation for long. Anyways…what did you honestly think of the video? Pretty sweet huh? You could almost say that Ladybug and Cat Noir are a thing right?"

"I…I wouldn't go that far," Adrien stammered. "Cat Noir was under Dark Cupid's spell so Ladybug uh…had to uh…kiss…him to break it right? She probably doesn't think they're dating or anything and he…probably doesn't remember it." Nino nodded beside him.

"Adrien's right Alya. I wouldn't go jumping to conclusions so carelessly I mean…you do remember what happened when you thought Chloe was Ladybug right?" All three of them cringed remembering different things from that day.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Alya stated. "But seriously; it could be the sprouting of true love. Think about it. If love truly conquered hate in this instance don't you think that Ladybug and Cat Noir may have had to have some sort of feelings for one another? Otherwise how else did she break the spell? You can't fake love ya know. Spells like that are too complicated." Adrien continued to blush.

Was it true? Was his feelings for his lady and hers for him the beginnings of true love? Was that how he'd been freed from Dark Cupid's spell? Maybe those silly cat puns and pickup lines were actually getting him somewhere. But then…what was he suddenly feeling for Marinette? They'd kissed too and now since he'd seen the video of him and Ladybug kissing he was starting to vaguely remember the story himself. The memory was still hazy but he remembered…the feel of her lips pressing against his and – if he was accurate – it felt like kissing Marinette.

Was it true then? Was Marinette his Ladybug? The suspense was beginning to kill him internally. The fact she wasn't at school meant he couldn't just ask her. Heck the fact they weren't supposed to reveal their identities to one another meant he couldn't just ask her. But what if he was right and it was confirmed? Then he'd know her secret and he knew…oh he just knew he'd have to tell her his because her not knowing wouldn't be fair and too much to bear. What was going to happen to them? He tried to calm himself down and take Nino's given advice to Alya about jumping the gun. If Marinette truly were Ladybug…he'd need more proof to know for sure.

"You…really think they could be…in love?" Adrien asked. Alya nodded.

"Oh definitely. I mean Cat Noir flirts with her all the time and her shutting him down is almost like self-denial – which is totally the clincher! Then you have the fact that their powers complement one another. I mean…lady luck with bad luck; they do say opposites attract. It's like yin and yang too and the way the kiss broke the spell plus if you were paying close attention to the video…" she played it back to the kiss scene then paused on the close up of their faces. Adrien couldn't help looking at it again.

"What?" Nino asked leaning in. Alya pointed to the faces.

"See…even though Cat Noir was under the spell a moment ago he automatically surrendered to the kiss once he was locked in and even though you can't tell; Ladybug's also into it. The colouring might be off but there's definitely a blush on her cheeks. They just seem so relaxed in this moment. I'm telling you they're made for each other!" Nino just shrugged.

"Like I told Adrien…not much a genius when it comes to this lovey dovey stuff so I'll just take your word for it," he told her. Meanwhile Adrien leaned back on his seat in thought. What Alya had said had been true. He vaguely remembered feeling unnatural hatred towards his lady but when she'd kissed him he'd felt…calmer…as though she was washing every bad feeling away. He'd accepted it because having so much hate inside of him had just felt so wrong and when she'd met his lips with hers…it'd been like he was being purified. Maybe that was how the akumas felt every time they were forced to work for Hawkmoth; so wrong then at ease once all of the bad dark energy was gone.

His mind wandered to Marinette and their accidental kiss just yesterday. He hadn't known it would happen just that she'd needed his help. It was on instinct that he'd acted once he'd noticed her falling from the staircase thanks to Chloe. Then as he'd caught her in his arms, he'd been off balance causing them both to fall onto the ground then they'd rolled for a bit with him trying to stop their momentum and save her from smacking her head against cement a second time. Then before he knew it, she was on top of him and their lips had met.

At first, he'd been tense and shocked. But then as she'd tried to regain herself and slightly deepened the kiss, he'd felt himself sinking into that feeling of ease and relaxation. He hadn't wanted it to end however, then she'd pulled out of it completely embarrassed and as he'd returned to earth he'd felt the embarrassment too but also…longing? As though he wished to continue and perhaps…perhaps that'd been what'd embarrassed him further; not understanding himself what'd just happened yet…wanting more.

He gazed up at the sky from where they sat in the courtyard. Could it be true? Could Marinette really be his lady? Or was he just falling for two girls at once if that was even possible? Both kisses had felt the same and he barely remembered the first one. Was he just so desperate for love that he was wishful thinking and confused? He honestly didn't know anymore. The more he thought about it; the stronger his feelings grew and the more he wished to do it again…to kiss either one of them for confirmation that this wasn't just his wild emotions firing out of control.

"…drien…Adrien! Yo; hey!" Nino called to him. He heard it absently. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Hey Adrien are you feeling alright?" Alya asked to the side placing a hand to his forehead to check his temperature. Adrien continued looking up, his thoughts on Marinette and Ladybug as one.

"D'ya think she'd let me do it again?" he wondered aloud dreamily. Nino and Alya exchanged glances and looked back to him.

"Do what again?" Alya asked.

"Yeah man you're not makin' any sense," Nino added.

"N-never mind," he said, coming back down to earth blushing madly. However Alya caught on and a smirk grew on her face.

"You mean…are you asking for another kiss from Marinette?" Adrien's face heated up once more. Nino laughed beside him and patted him on the back.

"You know all this blushing can't be healthy for ya man," he laughed. "You should just own up that you've got it bad." Adrien bit his lip figuring that there was no way out of this yet finding it difficult to get it across.

"N-no…maybe…I dunno…I mean…," he sighed in exasperation. "I mean…I can't stop thinking about it or her; I'm a wreck! Maybe…maybe if we do it again…I might finally understand what's happening to me. I hate feeling so…unsure of myself!" Alya and Nino were grinning widely. When Adrien looked up from his shoes he noticed and an uneasy feeling that they were up to something slithered up his spine. He shivered and glanced back and forth between the two before sighing.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he muttered. Nino patted him on the back.

"True that dude. You know I've gotta side with Alya on this one. So…how to get that kiss…" he hummed in thought.

"This…is gonna be fun," Alya chuckled deviously whilst rubbing her palms together. "Operation Adrinette is a go!" Adrien blushed madly.

"Wait a minute! You're already shipping us?!" he exclaimed. Nino chuckled.

"Dude, the whole class has been shipping you – well…except Chloe. Sabrina's been doing it in secret and Alya just came up with the nickname."

"How long has this been a thing?" Adrien demanded.

"Oh ever since the lock in that happened last month," she explained with a simple wave of her hand. "The girls played truth or dare and Marinette picked truth one round. The boys figured it out after when Alix and Rose spilled the beans."

"How come I'm only hearing about this now?" he demanded again. Nino laughed.

"Dude maybe you should join our group next time an Akuma attack happens and everybody gets holed up in the same room. A lot of things happen when you're not around. Talking about that is just a part of it."

"Oh," Adrien replied simply, his blush lessening but still present. Of course they'd talk about it while he and Ladybug were saving the day. But then…had Marinette ever been a part of those conversations? Did she know about the shipping? Suddenly Alya squealed.

"Eee! I just came up with the perfect name for another ship!" Nino and Adrien regarded her as she spread her hands out to either side of her face as though lighting up a billboard.

"How about…Lady Noir for our superhero ship?" Adrien's blush just couldn't seem to leave. Of course neither Alya nor Nino noticed as Nino leaned back in thought. He hummed.

"Lady Noir?" questioned a voice from behind and they all turned to see Rose and Juleka approaching.

"Is that going to be posted with your video Alya?" Alya nodded her head and crossed her arms impressed with herself.

"Of course! It's just as Cat would say…purr-fect right?" Rose giggled and nodded clapping her hands.

"That's sound amazing!" Juleka nodded beside her friend.

"Yeah, it's definitely a catch. Can't wait to see what happens when it's posted." Adrien tried to get the situation under control.

"H-hold on guys…shouldn't you like…be asking them if it's okay? You don't know how they'll react!" Alya waved away his suggestion.

"Oh don't worry about it. Listen…I've got a good feeling this time that this won't turn into another 'missed the mark' case for me. I'm telling you, they're made for each other! And speaking of being made for each other…" Alya turned to him with a mischievous grin, his face going completely red again.

"What's wrong with Adrien?" Rose wondered. "He looks like a tomato." Nino snickered.

"He's totes got it bad for Mari after that kiss and now he's wanting another go!"

"Nino!" Adrien protested slightly louder than intended.

"That's right girls…spread the word to our trusted colleagues…operation Adrinette is now a go!" The two girl gave each other excited looks and some rather sly ones to Adrien before they nodded in agreement with Alya. Adrien sighed as he slouched on his seat and rested his chin on his hand supported by his knee.

"Ya know…you guys haven't even asked Marinette how she feels about this. Plus you're pretty much ignoring me on the matter. Who's to say she won't get mad at you?" Alya waved it away again.

"Oh please. If I had asked her first before I got you together before then she'd probably get scared and run away and hide!"

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"Well because she's only got…" Alya cut herself off before revealing her best friend's secret having got caught up in the moment. Adrien sighed as he remembered what Rose had told him yesterday.

"The biggest crush on me?" he asked and seeing Alya's dumbstruck expression confirmed he'd finished her thinking. Alya whirled around angrily on Nino.

"Nino; I told you not to tell!" she shouted. Nino rose his hands up in mock surrender.

"Like chill, it wasn't me it was Rose," he told her. Rose meanwhile hung her head in shame.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized meekly. Alya sighed then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine; it's fine. Alrighty then, since that cat's out of the bag…" Adrien gulped as Alya began muttering to herself.

"Uh…um…so…it's true then?" he asked her. The warning bell suddenly rang to signify class would start soon and all the students began heading towards their next class. As they began to walk Alya slung her arm around Adrien's neck with a big grin on her face.

"Heck yeah!" she exclaimed. "I mean…why else would she become a hot mess every time you're around? It certainly has nothing to do with your modeling career or who you're related to. I mean…she's literally made her computer screensaver a collage of photos from all of your shoots with a ribbon folding into the shape of a heart around randomized sections. I've gotta say though, it'd make for a great advertisement for your dad's line." Adrien's blush had returned in full. Usually he'd chalk that kind of behaviour up to being a crazed fan like the Pixelator was for Jagged Stone but then he'd be a hypocrite with all of his Ladybug souvenirs hidden away in his closet in his room. Now that he thought of it, if Marinette was Ladybug then that would mean they really were crazy about one another only…on the wrong side of the mask every time. Nino suddenly chuckled beside him.

"Hey Alya…didn't you say that on Valentine's Day Marinette found and responded to 'somebody's' love letter or something?" he asked. Adrien stopped walking in the hallway. Alya laughed.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. She was watching lover boy here from behind and when he threw it out she went digging for it. The way it was written made it sound like it was for her and so she got ecstatic and wrote back."

"M-Marinette responded to that letter?" Adrien asked in shock. Alya turned towards him with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah she did. I remember because I was at her house when she wrote it. Of course then she forgot to sign it like she did with that scarf she gave you for your birthday and oh boy was she nervous about what you'd think." Adrien's heart began beating faster as he took in this new information. He didn't even register when Nino had started dragging him the rest of the way into class or when he automatically sat down and the teacher took attendance. He'd shaken out of it for a split second to say 'here' but then he'd fallen back in again.

The first thing he recalled was writing his love letter whichwas to be for Ladybug but he'd never really finished, discarding it as soon as he'd realized he couldn't find the right words to continue. When he'd gotten the reply later he'd assumed it was from Ladybug as it'd had no signature and an actual ladybug had flown down to where the signature would've been before flying away out the window. Now that he thought about it, Ladybug's features like he'd described in said letter were strikingly similar to Marinette's. Her midnight blue hair was like Ladybug's; they both had blue-belle eyes and now that he thought about it more it would make more sense that Marinette would've taken up his letter rather than Ladybug just swinging down, sneaking into the classroom and rummaging through the trash. He could still remember the two letters.

His had said, _'_ _ **your hair is dark as night; your pretty blue-belle eyes; I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine; together our love could be so true; please will you be my valentine?**_ _'_ while hers had said,

 _'_ _ **Your hair shines like the sun; your eyes are gorgeous green. I look at you and wonder your inner most thoughts and dreams. Yes your valentine I will be; our love will be so true; together for eternity; my heart belongs to you.**_ _'_

It was understandable that she'd probably think he'd been talking about her but then again if she was Ladybug it didn't matter. However, as he recalled her reply his heart fluttered and so did the few butterflies that'd gathered in his stomach. She'd been the one to reply and it'd been perfectly in harmony with his poem. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped him as he thought more about it. Then Alya had mentioned a scarf before.

He thought hard on that one but couldn't recall getting any other scarf for his birthday besides the one his father had gotten him. He furrowed his brows as he thought. Unless…if the present hadn't been signed then Nathalie could've mistaken it as his father's gift to him and now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't see his father really getting him a present let alone a scarf unless it was his own design and he couldn't remember his father designing anything like it. Marinette had won his father's approval by winning the derby hat contest and she was aspiring to become a fashion designer for her future so it made more sense. He also recalled that day when she'd stumbled up to him and had hid something behind her back. She'd stumbled over her words trying her best to talk to him but then Chloe had pushed her out of the way and wasted her time before he had to leave. However…how could he be sure?

While the teacher was out of the room for a bit to allow them to work individually on the worksheets she'd handed out, Adrien turned towards Alya.

"Pst; Alya!" The blogger looked up curiously. Adrien had a slight tint to his cheeks.

"Yeah? What is it Romeo?" she asked teasingly. He scowled at her before rolling his eyes and continuing.

"Is it uh true that uh…Marinette made me that blue scarf?" he asked. Alya stopped, froze then face palmed. However she didn't give an explanation as she nodded yes to his question.

"The one that was in the light purple box with pink ribbon right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah that was her," she whispered back. "I remember cuz she dragged me to her favourite fabric store to help pick out the material. Something about getting it just right and what not. Why?" Adrien sighed.

"Just wondering. I just…why didn't she tell me it was from her or like…get one of you to do it? I've thought it was from my dad all this time!" Alya smirked at him.

"Because the next day when you wore it to school and told Nino about your dad getting you something she said it was fine as long as you were happy. When you kept going on about it she was just happy you felt closer to your dad. That's what she said I swear!" Adrien blinked in surprise while his butterfly filled stomach got more excited.

"Really?" he wondered incredulously. Alya just rolled her eyes as she turned back to her work.

"If you want proof check it yourself," she said. "After all, even if she didn't sign the box, for as long as I've known her, Marinette has always signed her work."

"You mean like what she did with the derby hat?" he asked.

"Mhm hm!" she responded as she filled in another question. Adrien turned back to the front of the room lost in thought. If she always signed her work then how'd he ever miss it? He'd definitely have to look at the scarf when he got home and maybe have a chat with Nathalie about it after.

The rest of the day continued on pretty much the same way. Adrien kept thinking of all of the similarities between Marinette and Ladybug and all of the times he'd missed her attempts to get to know him better. Honestly he was starting to mentally slap himself in the forehead every time he realized what he had missed and how painfully obvious it'd been. All he could think was 'wow I'm dense' over and over.

Finally as school let out and he absent mindedly wandered out of the school with a goodbye to his friends and got into his car, Plagg emerged from his shirt as they were alone shaking his head.

"Geez kid, am I gonna hafta pinch ya when the next akuma shows? You're totally out of it today just like last night but worse!" Adrien sighed as he watched out his window as the city passed by.

"I'm sorry Plagg I…just can't get past that kiss. I mean…do you think it could be her too?" he wondered. Plagg shook his head again and groaned.

"Honestly I could care less!" he admitted. "If it is whoopee for you; you kissed her twice! If not then you should probably decide who your sweetheart's gonna be before someone gets hurt!" Adrien nodded taking his kwami's advice to heart.

"You know Plagg…I really do believe it's her this time," he admitted. "I mean…she's got everything that Ladybug has. The hair, the eyes, the attitude whenever she's dealing with Chloe or something she's passionate about; the support of others…"

"…the bad attendance record, the 'perfect' excuses for leaving somewhere…ooh the same annoyance for your stupid puns as Cat Noir and she never stutters when you're around her in that form," the black cat kwami added. Adrien gave him an annoyed look but had to agree on that note. He was probably closer to discovering his lady's identity than he had been before. He smiled in spite of his self.

"Marinette…" he sighed dreamily. Plagg made a gagging noise as they drove on but Adrien didn't pay it any attention. Whether he wanted to be or not, he was on cloud nine. He was in love.

* * *

It wasn't until three days later that Marinette's fever broke and it wasn't until Monday that she returned walking beside Alya to school. Honestly she was unsure how to act or how she was going to face Adrien after what'd happened. However when she voiced her concern to Alya, her friend just giggled and patted her friend on her back.

"Oh don't worry girl," she reassured. "I'm sure everything's gonna be alright. By the way did you see that video I posted on the Ladyblog the other day?" Marinette sighed.

"Yes Alya, over a dozen times since you came over and showed it to me," she moaned. She struggled to keep the embarrassment off of her face and out of her voice as she tried to think of what she would have to tell Cat later on when he asked about it. He'd undoubtedly seen it and when an akuma had attacked over the weekend he'd asked but she'd still been fighting off some of her migraine and fever from before so she had to promise him an explanation for another time making the excuse that her time was almost up when in reality she'd actually had three more minutes to spare.

"Yeah well you haven't given me an answer to what you think about the Lady Noir ship I posted with it. Don't you agree those two would make a perfect couple?" Marinette sighed again as they mounted the stairs to their classroom. As they passed the spot where Marinette had fallen from she shuddered at the memory it held.

"Are you alright?" Alya asked having noticed. Marinette gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied. "I mean, it's not like I'll…" Alya put her hand over her friend's mouth immediately sensing where she was going with it.

"Uh, uh!" she commanded. "You just got back on your feet yesterday. No way am I letting you jinx yourself and end up in a worse situation!" Marinette giggled some as they reached the top floor and headed for their classroom.

"Alright, whatever you say Ms. Superstition," she retorted. Alya gave her a smug smirk as they walked into the room. Everyone else was already there and they nearly pounced Marinette as soon as she was seated.

"Marinette are you okay?" Rose asked with worry.

"Did you get back at Chloe yet, we'll help ya," added Kim. Everyone wished to have their question answered and would've kept swarming if Ms. Bustier hadn't stopped the commotion.

"Alright class, let Marinette be. I'm certain she'll have time for all your questions at a later date so please stop crowding the poor girl. Now everyone to your seats so we can start the lesson." The students all reluctantly returned to their seats, glancing to Marinette every now and again. Meanwhile, Ms. Bustier started the lesson. A few minutes into it and Adrien came bursting through the door panting. Ms. Bustier placed a hand on her hip.

"Well what's your excuse this time Mr. Agreste?" she wondered not too impressed. Adrien gave a sheepish smile and waved weakly at her.

"Heh, late night and I…forgot to set my alarm! My dad also wanted to see me this morning, sorry!" he said nervously. Ms. Bustier just rolled her eyes and gave the boy a sympathetic smile knowing full well that the life of a model wasn't all fame and glory.

"Fine, fine," she signed. "Just take your seat and take out your textbook. Nino please give him the page number."

"Sure thing ma'am," Nino saluted as Adrien went to sit down. Along the way he caught sight of Marinette who was doing her ample best to avoid his gaze and focus on her work. She still wasn't ready to face him quite yet. Adrien almost became transfixed and would've been caught by the teacher if it hadn't been for Nino gently tugging him back to reality so he could sit down. As soon as he was seated, his mind began working in overdrive. What would happen now?

"Yo dude, you okay?" Nino whispered as he let Adrien see the page number of his book so he could get to the right place. Adrien sighed.

"Sorry it's just…it was a surprise," he returned with a whisper as his eyes wandered to the side unable to fully turn around to see her. Nino just chuckled and shook his head.

"Totally understand dude," he stated. "But maybe don't jump her right away okay? She might not be ready yet." Adrien nodded then turned back to his work trying to follow along in the lesson without becoming too distracted by the fact that Marinette – quite possibly his lady – was sitting behind him once more.

The day seemed to drag on. He even began to wish that maybe an akuma attack could happen so he could see his lady again. He was convinced now more than ever that it was 'her' all along. But he still held some doubt within; doubt he wished he could dissuade and replace it with firm acceptance. He wished more than ever now that Marinette was his Ladybug. He honestly couldn't stand not being completely sure and he was convinced there was only one way to know for sure. One more kiss.

That was all he really needed from either one and since Ladybug was less likely to kiss Cat Noir, it would have to be Adrien and Marinette or what Alya had dubbed Adrinette. He was still unsure how he felt about that name though. However in the past few days, the whole class minus Chloe had already started conspiring to set up a scene between them. However he didn't want it to be accidental or an excuse to break a spell – though he wouldn't complain – it had to be consented. He wanted to kiss her while he had her permission. The only question was…how was he going to get it?

Soon the bell rang to switch classes and everyone headed towards the science lab. Along the way, Marinette walked just ahead of Adrien with Alya by her side and Adrien attempted to approach her a few times before his anxiety kicked in and he trailed back beside Nino. Nino chuckled.

"Man, just think that not too long ago you were the one telling me to 'just go for it'." he laughed. Adrien blushed and discreetly smacked a part of his shirt where Plagg had started snickering at him from made it to the science lab and before the bell for the next class could ring, Alya casually pulled Adrien from his usual seat and stole it.

"Hey!" Adrien protested.

"Alya what're you doing!?" Marinette panicked. Alya just winked at Adrien and whispered so Marinette couldn't hear,

"Go get her tiger!" Adrien flushed red and tried to suppress his anxiety while feeling so grateful at the same time. He shook his head simply and took the empty seat beside Marinette who tensed up as he sat down. He gulped.

"So…I guess we'll just have to sit together…huh?" he spoke nervously. She nodded silently.

"G-guess s-so," she stuttered out. Unfortunately that was as far as either one could get all class because both were freaking out and giddy inside at the same time. They just sat there red faced trying to at least make it look like they were doing some work when in actuality they couldn't focus. The most surprising thing however was that throughout the whole time, Chloe Bourgeois who would usually object to such close proximity between some other girl and her Adrikens was actually acting pretty mellow about the whole thing and the rest of the class had to wonder if she was up to something or still feeling guilty about the accident.

Finally, the bell eventually rang for lunch. Once again, Adrien had brought a bagged lunch and this time so did Marinette. So when he watched her get up with her bag to head out to the courtyard, he planned to follow her. However as he was about to follow her and Alya out of the classroom, an obnoxious noise from behind prevented him from doing so.

"Adrikens," Chloe cheered as she leapt onto him. Nino stared at her disapprovingly and was beginning to signal Kim and Alix to help separate the two however, almost as soon as she'd used her made up nickname for him, she became more resigned and controlled as she hauled him over to the window.

"What's going on Chloe?" Adrien sighed more annoyed than usual by her antics. Chloe just rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Oh hush you," she commanded before she snapped her fingers and Sabrina appeared with a purple bag. She set it on the desk and unzipped it, Chloe reaching in and pulled out some hand lotion before unscrewing the cap and squirting some on her fingers. She finally took a surprised Adrien's face and began to rub it in.

"Um, Chloe…" Adrien started. "What are you doing?" Chloe huffed and he didn't miss the slight tint of pink flooding her cheeks.

"If you want her to kiss you again then fine; I won't stop you!" she harrumphed in exasperation. Adrien's eyes widened. "Just make sure you don't blow it Agreste!" She snapped her fingers and Sabrina handed her a compact and a brush then Chloe began adding some blush to his cheeks. Meanwhile, Sabrina stood on tippy toes to quickly comb his hair a bit so it wasn't as disorderly when he'd come in, in the morning. Finally, the makeup was put away and the two least likely girls to do so began fussing about and brushing off Adrien's clothes and lint rolling where stray strands of hair and dirt appeared. Finally, they stood back and let him be. He blinked in surprise.

"Chloe…I…I mean you…thank you," he finally said. Chloe simply rolled her eyes before turning him around and pushing him towards the door.

"You can thank me later! Don't you have a girl to sweep off her feet? Get going already!" Adrien began to walk by himself. As he turned down the hallway, he smiled back at Chloe as she stood awkwardly blushing in the doorway.

"Thanks again Chloe," he said. "We can talk later." Then he walked with newfound confidence from a childhood friend towards where he could see Alya and Marinette already eating their lunch. Meanwhile, an absolutely stunned to silence, Nino, Kim and Alix remained in the classroom. Chloe noticed them stared and turned her brat self back on.

"What're you idiots gawking at!?" she huffed, her face entirely red now as she began to drag Sabrina away by the arm to go eat her own lunch in private. Nino and the others stared after her.

"Did what I think just happen actually happen?" he wondered. Kim shook his head and whistled.

"I don't know, maybe it was all just a dream?" he offered. Alix just shook her head.

"I dunno, but whatever it was…as soon as we're done with operation Adrinette, we start operation 'Where's 'our' Chloe'." The boys nodded in agreement as they stared after them a little longer. Finally, Nino decided to break contact with the retreating backs of the two girls and began to head off to find his best bud and make sure he didn't screw up.

Meanwhile, Adrien hid himself just behind the support beam as he watched Marinette and Alya talk and eat lunch. He gulped nervously. He couldn't just let this opportunity go to waste. So he steeled himself and walked out from behind the pillar towards the girls. Halfway there he wanted to jump back behind his safe spot but by then, Marinette and Alya had noticed him so he gulped back his fear and approached them strongly. As soon as he was before them, he cleared his throat, noticing that Marinette was blushing.

"Um…do you girls mind…if I uh…sit with you?" he stammered. Marinette became slightly panicked and glanced over to Alya who only gave her an encouraging nod. Marinette shakily turned back to Adrien and tried to smile through her own fear.

"Uh…um…s-sure?" she somewhat asked, more of herself than of him. Adrien smiled and sat down beside them, digging out his own lunch. Okay, he was doing well, now he just needed to invoke conversation of some kind.

"Ah…um…duh…" his eyes darted around everywhere that wasn't Marinette while the shy girl just kept her eyes on her meal and chewed tensely. "Uh…n-nice weather we're having," he tried. Alya snickered quietly into her sandwich. Meanwhile, Marinette tried to respond.

"Uh yeah sunny it it…I mean…it's sunny is…I mean really sunny it…I mean…I mean…" she shook uncontrollably. Adrien felt bad she was getting so flustered. Perhaps if he wasn't so himself this would be easier for both of them. Suddenly, the sun she was trying to describe glinted beautifully off her midnight blue hair. It made his breath catch and a small warm smile spread on his lips as she continued to try and finish her sentence.

"…I mean….sunny day tomorrow; I mean…today!" He unconsciously took up a strand of her hair between his fingers causing her to stop and her heart to race feverishly.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," he sighed dreamily. "Your hair radiates it beautifully," he whispered not realizing he'd said his thoughts out loud until she blushed more.

"Uh I mean…I didn't mean , I meant uh…I mean…oh man…I uh…" he stuttered like crazy, Alya snickering beside her friend and trying to hold in her spleen and various other organs that wanted to jump out and start laughing too. Marinette meanwhile couldn't comprehend what was happening. As the two continued to be uncomfortable near one another, Nino arrived on the scene, slipping silently in beside Alya.

"How's it going?" he whispered. Alya turned to him with a snicker still evident in her eyes.

"He's tried the classic 'nice weather we're having' conversation starter then accidentally complimented her. Now they're both just feeling awkward." Nino sighed shaking his head. Then he suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Marinette," he started getting his friend's attention. "Alya was telling me the other day that while you were out sick you came up with a new idea for some designs. Think we could get a sneak preview?" Marinette turned away blushing and twiddling with her fingers nervously. Meanwhile, Nino winked at Adrien who gulped then nodded before turning back towards the shy girl next to him.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing Marinette," he exclaimed hoping he didn't come off sounding too desperate. Marinette gulped.

"Well…I-I mean…I h-haven't e-exactly finished them y-yet," she tried to reason. "Besides they're probably not that good because I was sick and nobody can do anything well when their sick and can barely get out of bed and oh god I'm rambling!" She then hid her face in her hands. Adrien blushed at the cute gesture that made him want to just give her a big hug.

"I doubt that," he stated simply. Marinette looked up at him questioningly, an adorable blush painting her cheeks. He continued to look at her and all of his previous tension just seemed to melt away.

"You're too amazing to be capable of doing that in my opinion. I've seen some of your work before so I know that messing up even when you're sick isn't possible. You really are incredible Marinette." Marinette then blushed full force before bolting up and grabbing her things.

"I-I'm s-sorry…I-I've g-gotta go!" she said and ran off with her lunch and bag.

"Marinette!" called Alya as she chased after her friend. Adrien sighed turning to Nino who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you did nothing wrong…she's just having a difficult time because she'd convinced herself that you could never really like her I guess," he explained. Adrien sighed again.

"But that's not even remotely true," he admitted. "I mean…I think…Nino I think I'm falling for her. I can't help it!" Nino patted him on the back.

"Don't worry dude, we'll get ya that second kiss!" he reassured. "Next up is Kim and Alix's idea." Adrien groaned. The deal a week ago had been that Nino and Alya would oversee the first attempt. Then their other classmates would try out their own ideas if it didn't work. Adrien had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was no surprise that Kim and Alix decided to do something revolving around sports. So during gym class – which was dodge ball – Kim and Alix who were usually on separate teams were actually on the same team for once against the opposing team that'd chosen both Adrien and Marinette. Their goal was to get them out of the competition at the same time so they would have to sit on the 'out' side together.

However, their plan backfired when they realized Marinette sat all the way on the opposite side of the long bench and then feigned lightheadedness – although that wasn't too hard – as Adrien had casually scooted closer towards her. She rushed out of the room as soon as she was excused.

Next up, Max was able to talk Ms. Bustier into making Marinette and Adrien get the books from the library for their class assignment instead of him and Sabrina as they thought the two should be more 'productive' and show initiative in the classroom. However, that ended badly when Marinette accidentally dropped her stack of books onto Adrien's foot then had hastily gathered them up again, not bothering to glance his way after a series of apologies on the way back to the classroom.

Many more attempts were made including a 'pretend' photographer looking to capture a cute couple together, a rather quickly set up 'kissing' booth with donations going to a pet hospital for cats – ironic in Adrien's opinion – that was asked to be manned by Marinette as Rose ran to the bathroom for a bit. She'd run as soon as Adrien had tentatively approached her.

Finally it was the end of the day and so far, operation Adrinette was a bust. Of course, Marinette never really caught on to what was happening and there'd been a short lived akuma attack when one of the students in an upper year class had become too stressed over a homework assignment and had went about attacking teachers. It'd been slightly easier to talk to Ladybug about things as they hadn't had to split immediately after but he'd accidentally messed up when he offered kissing a small paper cut she'd received better causing her to blush uncontrollably and quickly decline before swinging away.

Now he was more than convinced and yet…he still wanted that kiss. One that she would give him willingly without getting too scared and running away. It wasn't just finally knowing and trying to leave any doubts behind it was now more of a desperate need to know if she felt the same way.

As the school bell finally rang, every one of their classmates had decided to come up with new plans for the next day as they now had a ridiculous amount of homework. Most headed for the library while some just headed home. Adrien began to head out for a photoshoot he wasn't too keen on being in when he noticed Marinette sighing forlornly on the front school steps. He licked his lips then…with a new determination flowing through him began to approach her.

"Hey Marinette!" he called out. Marinette froze; turned around to see him coming then immediately turned back and broke into a run.

"Oh no you don't!" he muttered under his breath as he too broke into a run. She was ahead of him running down the stairs but he had an idea. He immediately leapt over the railing of the staircase and into the bushes beside the railing. He noticed Marinette glancing behind her as she came around the front to make sure he wasn't following but he just grinned mischievously and reached out then snaked his arms around her waist from within the bushes and yanked her back through the foliage into his chest, his arms tightening into a strong firm hold. She let out a small squeak of surprise but he turned her around putting a finger to her lips to stop her from screaming.

"Now that I've finally caught you…" he began. He could feel her trembling so he gently let go and smiled sheepishly. "…Can we please just talk?" She remained rigid.

"T-talk?" she squeaked. He nodded. She smiled sheepishly. "B-but w-what c-could w-w-we talk a-about…a-alone…i-n t-the b-bushes…?" Her voice got quieter as she spoke. Adrien sighed and leaned back some.

"Marinette…" he began. "I think you know what I want to talk to you about. You were absent for the rest of last week, I never saw you over the weekend and now that you're back…you've been avoiding me. I understand that you might be scared but…I promise…right here and now…I won't do anything to hurt your feelings. If I do…you have my permission to slap me." Marinette was taken aback by those words so she blinked a few times trying to see if she'd heard right.

"A-Adrien I…I…" She wasn't sure how to react and was surprised as he placed another silencing finger to her lips. He smiled warmly at her.

"Just take a few deep breaths first okay?" She nodded and automatically listened trying to calm her unsteady heartrate. As soon as she was breathing properly she turned back to Adrien.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded.

"Good…now…can we please talk?" he asked. Marinette turned away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just…I…I was just…"

"Scared of what I'd think after what happened?" he asked with a slight chuckle. "To be quite honest…I'm just really glad I could catch you so you didn't get a worse injury. The kiss…I guess I could say that was a bonus huh?" She blushed.

"A-a b-bonus…k-kissing m-me w-was a-a-a b-b-b-bonus!?" she stuttered uncontrollably. Adrien blushed, a grin growing on his face as he looked away some bashfully.

"Well…it wasn't that bad," he admitted. "It was actually…kind of…relaxing; refreshing and…" he turned back to her, his cheeks aflame with a deep red blush but he didn't care as he leaned forward.

"…I was wondering…could we…maybe…do it again?" he wondered. Marinette's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull? It was hard not to laugh at how cute it was. After a few seconds, Marinette gulped, shuddered some then breathed.

"You…you a-actually…want to k-k-kiss me? Again?" she squeaked. Adrien nodded.

"I-if that is…you'll allow it." He replied. She remained frozen and he began to scratch the back of his head nervously. "It's just that…since the first time…I can't stop thinking about it or about you and the truth is…I don't know if it's love or just some crazy reaction but…" he sighed.

"…I just have this feeling that…if we kiss again…all of these confusing feelings I'm feeling will become more clear. So please…won't you share another kiss with me Marinette?"

Marinette stared at him for such a long time without giving a reply. She just couldn't understand what was happening. If she kissed Adrien right here and right now, then she'd be fulfilling her lifelong fantasies and dreams regarding the blonde haired wonder. But then…her face became somewhat saddened and pained. Adrien noticed and his eyes found the dirt on the ground as he sighed.

"You…don't want to kiss me…do you?" Marinette immediately backtracked throwing her hands up and performing wild gestures with them in the air.

"What no, no, you've got it all wrong; who wouldn't want to kiss you I mean you're so hot I mean good looking I mean…I mean you're an amazing guy and…"

"Then what is it?" he questioned gently. Marinette's hands dropped to her sides as she looked down.

"It's just…" she said quietly. "…What if you decide…that you don't like it…or…me?" she looked up questioningly. Adrien smiled and took her hands in his.

"I have a feeling…it'll be alright," he told her.

"You say that now but you don't know…what if you change your mind?" Adrien leaned in closer.

"Well…there's only one way to find out," he retorted in a low teasing voice that sounded as if he were trying to seduce her which she was pretty sure he was. She gulped. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear then leaned back with a smile.

"Look…I'll let you kiss me okay?" he said. "That way…you don't have to be as afraid because it'll be your decision." Marinette shook her head about trying to think.

"I don't know I…" she started.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her. She froze and paused as she then found and stared straight into those intensely green emerald eyes. It was like that time in the rain on their second day of school together; the second day she'd been Ladybug – but he didn't need to know that. He'd come out to apologize about Chloe's sticking gum on her seat prank and she'd gotten to know something about him like how it was his first time in a real school. When he'd apologized and offered her his umbrella, she'd looked into his eyes and immediately she could see something there. It was the very thing that'd sparked her love for him and she would without a doubt trust those eyes again.

"Yes," she breathed, not even realizing it was out loud. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'll wait for you," he promised. "Just…take your time." She nodded. Then without realizing it, she started to move forward towards Adrien who kept his eyes closed, breathing gently. As she closed the distance she felt her fears and anxieties begin to surface. She paused a few times but then she was only a few hairs away from his lips with her own. This was where she froze again and took a little longer to move forward. He smirked.

"Don't tell me you're turning back after coming all this way," he teased lightheartedly. "Although…I guess I can't stop you." It was these words that steeled her resolve and she couldn't help but smirk and jibe back as he suddenly reminded her of a certain kitty cat who was used to teasing her all the time.

"Who said anything about going back? I'm just getting' started," she said with a little sass. He chuckled then…she reached his lips with her own. Upon contact it was like millions of fireworks were going off in their heads and hearts as every part of them tingled with excitement. The kiss started slow and warm and then…it deepened.

Adrien moaned and wrapped his arms around her as she placed her hands on his surprisingly broad chest. He laid them both down with her on top of him, eyes closed and deciding to explore her more. Their lips pressed together moving in sync with the other. They broke apart a hair's width apart to breathe and were right back at it again, their teeth clacking together as they opened their mouths more.

Adrien lost himself. She tasted of almost every confection he could imagine from her bakery and he felt that if he could get drunk on anything it would be the intoxicating flavors of her mouth. He reacted subconsciously, wanting more of the rich sweet flavors so he extended his tongue into her open mouth. Once again, subconsciously he was aware of it but his worries that she wouldn't like it died when she met his with her own then tugged on it gently with her mouth like a suction cup as she pulled up for air. He breathed once more feeling his heartrate picking up from the simple gesture and then…reacting on instinct once she came back down again, flipped them over so he was over her and she was under him.

 **It's her,** he thought. The memory of their first kiss then second came rushing back and now he was certain. Finally all of his doubts were flushed away and he was in love with one girl again. Every memory where he'd been with Ladybug played through his mind, erasing the suit and mask until all that stood left was Marinette, brave and daring; crazy and strong; sassy and stubborn; irresistible. Then while he remembered Marinette, he saw Ladybug sitting behind him, stammering and feeling embarrassed around him at school, standing up to Chloe, becoming class president, designing Jagged stone covers while all the while remaining sweet and understanding. Roll that all into one and Adrien had found his soulmate; his everything. Everything had finally fallen into place; he'd found his Ladybug and he was never going to let her go.

Meanwhile, as Adrien moved over her, Marinette was immediately reminded of the time she'd kissed Cat Noir to save him from the akumatized Dark Cupid's hate arrows. She subconsciously cursed herself for thinking of that right now while she was kissing Adrien but then she realized… **it's like kissing him…but…why?** She wondered to herself. Then Adrien pulled back to breath yet again and let slip something from his lips.

"My lady," he breathed, his voice wavering with how weak kneed she was making him with one kiss. However, Marinette caught on and then…everything clicked into place. As she thought of her new revelations she remained kissing Adrien unable to stop; wanting more of him and his warmth. The same was for Adrien…he didn't…no he couldn't stop…at least not until finally after what seemed an eternity for the two hidden teens, that the two got too tired to move anymore. Marinette had managed to flip Adrien again with surprising strength and was now pulling away, breathing heavily. Too exhausted to stand, she just settled for lowering down and collapsing upon Adrien's chest listening to his hammering heartbeat. She'd done that to him, she realized and she loved it.

As the two caught their breath, Marinette thought some more then groaned low and slightly annoyed in a humorous way. Adrien's eyes were closed but he smiled as he breathed in and out calmly, trying to calm himself down before certain things got harder.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly. Marinette playfully tapped him in the chest with a tired fist.

"You planned this…didn't you kitty?" she accused. Adrien chuckled lightly.

"Maybe," he admitted. "Of course…it's your fault you know."

"Mm?"

"You kissed me that one time on Valentine's Day," he reminded her. "That's like putting a cat on catnip ya know!" She moaned tiredly.

"Well if you hadn't have gotten hit by one of those arrows I probably wouldn't have had to," she countered. He let out a musical laugh which reverberated within his chest and vibrated against her cheek. She couldn't help but giggle too.

"You know…honestly…I never thought we'd find out like this," she admitted.

"No," he agreed. "But you've gotta admit…it's probably better than what we could've imagined." Marinette let out a content sigh and sank into his warmth more.

"Mmhm," she agreed. Then she furrowed her brows. "Hey…don't you have a photoshoot to get to?" she questioned.

"Possibly," he replied not really wanting this moment to end nor her to leave his side. Then as if the universe had decided they'd had enough cuddle time, Nathalie's voice rang out from somewhere nearby.

"Adrien?! Where are you? We have to get going or we'll be late!" Adrien sighed.

"Honestly I really just want to stay here like this right now," he said. Marinette giggled.

"But if you do that then the photographer won't be able to see the wonderful paint job I just did with my lipstick," she teased. Adrien laughed.

"Yeah, wouldn't want him to miss that," he snickered holding her closer. His eyes opened upon sparkling blue like the sky and he smiled charmingly like how he would with the mask on and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"D'ya think he'd mind if I brought along the artist?" he questioned. Marinette brought her finger to the side of her chin in thought.

"Hmm, well let me check her schedule," she said. Then she cast her eyes back down upon him. "You're in luck, there's nothing major planned and she can always do her homework while she watches." He smiled and sat up, allowing her to crawl back off of him.

"Well then…shall we?" he queried, holding out his hand to her. She glanced at his hand then back up to his eyes. She smiled and took it.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed. Then he pulled her to her feet, they exited the bush and walked forth together to face the world as the team they were and always would be.


End file.
